addicted
by Renesmeeblack13
Summary: *one short* this is my second faniction so feel free to tell me my faults. i just love this song by enrique and its purely a bamon song, so here it gors!


I dont own any charecter or anything else,

Addicted

_Have i told you how good, it feels to be_ _me,when i'm in you,_

_I can only stay clean when your around,dont let me fall,_

_If i close my eyes forever,would it ease the pain,_

_Could i breath again,_

_Baby i'm addicted ,i'm out of crontrole,_

_But your the drop that keeps me from dying,_

_Baby i'm a lier, but all i really know,_

_Is your the only reason i'm trying._

It was silent all over,the only voice that could be heard was bonnies fait breathing. Here i was a bad ass vampire who did nothing but kill or torture people, i cant even remember how many lifes i had destroyed. I mean for heavens sake i had tried to steal the one and only person that my own brother had ever loved. Elena herself was a good person, and most importently bonnies best friend,i cant believe how badly i had hurt her.

So now i only had one question to ask to that superior power to whome bonnie worshiped every Sunday "what have i ever done to deserve someone as good and pure and nice as bonnie?"

Its not only the people bonnie loved that i had hurt so much it was her too. I had left her just a day before our wedding. I had freaked out about the whole relationship thing and i had just left her. After that stefan and merideth had to come and find me while elena and matt took care of bonnie. I was lucky that my brother was such a talker, he convinced me into coming back and that getting married and spending the eternity with the women i love wasnt so bad.

Well thank god i had listened to him, i mean now i couldnt imagen a life without bonnie. If she went away i dont know what i will do except to kill my self. Fortunately i had reached there before elena or matt could break this crule news to her and she doesnt know this news till date and i prefered it that way. From that day i had swered to love her more than my own life and i decided that would try to be that prince charming bonnie always wanted.

All i wanted to do was try and be good for her. I wanted her to know that i was not the old damon that killed and tourtured people, that damon that she was scared of and hated. I wanted her to know that for her i had changed. That all the effort she had done to bring out the good inside me out had worked.

And thats the reason why we were here. To pay for all the bad things that i had done, i wanted to be nice and romantic to her, sort of like my brother. So for our honeymoon i toke her to paris and thats why she is here in my arms sleeping soundly. I knew that i would never be as good or kind as stefan or elena or bonnie, but she has to know that she is the reason i am even trying.

_I'm wasted away,made a million mistakes,i'm i too late._

_Theres a storm in my head,that i raise on b_e_d,_

_When your not here,i'm not afraid of dying,_

_But i am afraid of loosing you,_

_Baby i'm addicted,i'm out of crontle,_

_But your the drop that keeps e from dying,_

_Baby i'm a lier,but all i really know,_

_Is your the only reason i'm trying._

I woke up with the sun shining bright in my eyes. I didnt remember when i had dozed off to sleep. I turned over to see that bonnie is not sleeping next to me,her side of the bed was empty. I thought that dying was the worst thing that could happen to me, but the feeling was even worse. I suddenly got up from bed.

I thought i was going to rip the whole room into two, when suddenly bonnie walked into the suite. she was a summer dress which was a yellow tube top, with some red shorts. Her hair were a bit wet, she must have just taken a shower.

"hey honey! Thank god your up, i thought you would sleep for the whole day. Do you know its already 2 pm" she asked in her bell like voice. I thought i would give her a sarcastic comment, but rather i just went there and kissed her. I kissed her like she had never been kissed in her entire life, it was hard and soft at the same time. Bonnie soon needed some air so we had to break the kiss. But i picked her up and took her to are bed where i droped her and started making love to her. I mean although i am trying to change i am still not going to turn as gay as my brother. I am still a man and expres my feeling better with action rather than words.

_When you lie next to,love is what you do to me,_

_Oh its beautiful,everything is clear to me,_

_Till i hear reality,and i lose it all,i lose it all,i lose it al_

'_cause your the only reason,ya your the only reason i'm trying_

_Trying,trying,trying,i lose it all,trying,trying,trying_

_Baby i'm addicted,you know i'm addicted,_

Bonnie was lying next to me on the bed, smilling. "what are you smilling about,little witch?" i asked, curious. " your addicted!" she exclaimed happily. "i'm what?"

"your addicted, to my loving,just like i'm to yours." She said and kissed me. "no i'm not." "yes you are." She argued. "oh really!how can you say that?" i asked "i have seen it damon,the way you have changed and i know you did it for me. And you can lie 'cause i know you better than you know your self, 'cause i am your friend before and wife later!" i just couldnt argue with that, she was right,just like she always was, oh wait! Dont tell her i said this, she would think i'm wipped for her,just like my brother. "ya Whatever!" after that i kissed her and we both high on each other.

_Na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na na._


End file.
